The Best Thing
by AngelVampyr
Summary: MPREG SLASH. Harry and Draco snuggle. For the harrypottermpreg list 300th member celebration. Contains male pregnancy.


**The Best Thing**

_By AngelVampyr_

**Disclaimer –** I am not J.K Rowling. That says it all.

**Pairing – **HPxDM 

**Rating – **PG-13

**Warnings – **MPREG SLASH. Pure ***fluff*, WAFF and zero plot. Just pointless fluffy nonsense. Sleepy, fuzzy Draco.******

**Summary –** MPREG SLASH. Harry and Draco snuggle. For the harrypottermpreg list 300th member celebration. Contains male pregnancy.

**Author's Note –** For the harrypottermpreg list 300th member celebration. 

**Feedback –** Feedback, comments and constructive criticism appreciated. 

--------------------------

It was moments like these that he liked best, Draco decided, snuggling deeper into the embrace of his lover. The lateness of the hour and the dimmed light emanating from the fireplace left him feeling lethargic, and Draco was quite content to drift dazedly in and out of sleep. Temporary awareness was regained as Harry shifted, adjusting Draco's weight against him and moving the blonde head from his shoulder to the broad chest below, the pale face creasing into a frown at the disturbance.

Harry's chuckle rumbled through his chest as he smoothed the frown with his thumb. "Sorry."

"Mmmnn." People are rarely articulate when barely coherent.

The calloused thumb, rough from frequent handling of a broomstick, migrated to his hair, joined by equally weathered fingers.

"Is this an early pregnancy thing? Fatigue? I seem to recall Hermione mentioning it at the beginning of her pregnancy, but that was a while ago now." Harry shifted again, drawing Draco further into his warmth as they sat together, curled in bed. "Of course, I don't know if it's the same for guys anyway." 

"Mmhmnn." 

The blonde's lack of meaningful response seemed to be of little consequence to the former Gryffindor, as he continued his one-sided conversation.

"We should probably get some books on wizarding pregnancy, actually. So we know what to expect." Harry laughed quietly. "And maybe it'll help me get over the initial shock."

Draco, who'd been listening with half an ear, smirked at that point. "Mmm. The look on your face was pretty priceless."

"I'm sure it was. Once you'd finally convinced me you didn't need a trip to St. Mungos' mental ward. I had no idea _wizard_ pregnancy was even _possible_ until you made your little announcement."

"Yes. That would explain the hysterical laughter." Draco muttered dryly, much more awake now. He hadn't been quite sure what to expect when he'd announced his pregnancy to his lover, but the hilarity Harry appeared to find in the situation certainly hadn't been on the list of possibilities. He'd been rather irritated at the raven haired man until discovering the reason for his apparent mirth. How was he to know that muggle males couldn't carry a child? It was oddities such as telephones and computers that had been covered in muggle studies, not their reproductive habits. 

"I'm sorry." Apparently he was looking grumpy again, as Draco could hear the amusement in Harry's voice, even as a kiss was pressed to the top of his head. "I really thought you were kidding, you know."

Draco made a small grunt of annoyance, but decided not to pursue it further. In his sleepy state, the blonde suspected his attempts to stay dignified (Harry had _laughed_!) would come off as sulky and only amuse Harry further. Besides, it was hard to be frosty to your partner when they were so damn comfortable.

"But _damn, Draco." Harry murmured; Draco tensed momentarily, mildly surprised as a warm hand protectively covered his slim midsection, relaxing again as the tickling breath of hushed words brushed his ear. "I can't believe you're really _pregnant_."_

Draco had to snort at that. "Really? I find that the violent nausea and constant peeing make it rather hard to forget. Not to _mention_ the bloody fatigue and over-sensitive nipples that're interfering with sex." But his words hadn't held quite the bite he'd intended, as Harry had slid his hand under Draco's shirt and started stroking the skin below his bellybutton the moment his tirade began.

"You make it sound so lovely." 

Draco sighed. "And next comes the weight gain and swollen ankles." He shot a half hearted glare at Harry. "This is all your fault, and you damn well better _worship me during this pregnancy."_

Harry's grin then was positively lecherous. He shuffled out from under Draco's weight and gently moved the blonde to recline on the pillow, settling his own weight comfortably above, elbows either side of Draco's head.

Draco, startled at the abrupt change of mood, could only watch as those lips came torturously close to his own, never touching, but whispering intimately.

 "I don't think that'll be a problem." 

And then Harry's face disappeared from his view, leaving Draco was intensely aware of a hot tongue doing ungodly things further down his body. The pregnant man's breathing was harsh as his brain edged toward incoherency once again.

Or maybe, Draco mused, it was moments like _these _that he liked best.

--------------------------

Started – 16/04/2003

Completed – 17/04/2003

**Feedback, comments and constructive criticism appreciated.**


End file.
